Le marché de Karin
by Kat's Imagination
Summary: Ichigo refuse de laisser sa soeur revoir Toshiro. Bien sûr, Karin est en désaccord et décide de proposer un marché à son frère : Si elle réussi à faire tomber Orihime dans ses bras, elle pourra revoir le capitaine. HitsuKarin IchiHime


**Le marché de Karin **

**K**arin observait paresseusement les gouttes de plus glissés le long de la fenêtre. Le temps était gris et morose. Elle soupira. La pluie l'empêchait de jouer au football. Elle s'ennuyait à la maison. En pleine après-midi, la télévision n'offrait pas grand chose d'intéressant. Elle avait toujours des devoirs à faire, mais elle n'avait nullement envie d'y toucher. Un silence mortel régnait dans la demeure des Kurosaki. Yuzu devait être en train de travailler sur une nouvelle robe pour une peluche et Ichigo devait étudier ou alors, il était allé chasser quelques hollows.  
La jeune fille poussa un nouveau soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'ennuyer...

Un cognement contre la porte la fit sortir de ses pensés. Sans se presser, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, essayant de deviner qui ça pouvait être. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte et son coeur rata un bond lorsqu'elle le vit, là, devant elle, ses cheveux blancs légèrement mouillés par la pluie et ses yeux turquoise toujours aussi sérieux.

- Toshiro ! s'exclama-t-elle surprise. Ça faisait longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Salut Karin. Il y aurait des hollows bizarres dans le coin et on m'a assigné à cette mission. Il y avait aussi Matsumoto qui insistait pour pouvoir refaire sa garde-robe, soupira-t-il.  
- La femme de l'autre fois ?

Le shinigami acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Ichigo apparut à côté de sa soeur.

- Yo Toshiro ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? questionna-t-il.  
- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya ! s'énerva-t-il avant de reprendre rapidement son calme. Il y a une réunion chez Urahara.  
- Allons-y dans ce cas, dit le roux.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir sous la pluie, la voix de la jeune fille les arrêta.

- Attends Toshiro ! Demain, on s'entraîne au terrain de football, ça serait sympa si tu passerais. Après tout, c'est toi qui as sauvé notre équipe la dernière fois.  
- Je vais voir, répondit le capitaine. Bon, tu bouges Kurosaki ?

Ce dernier était figé sur place, son regard allant de son innocente et pure soeur à ce délinquant et menaçant Toshiro, qui de plus, avait les cheveux décolorés ! Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qui venait de se passer entre ces deux là. Ils avaient eu une conversation. Karin l'avait appelé par son prénom sans se faire sermonner et en plus, elle l'avait invité à jouer au football. C'était flippant. Avait-il manqué un épisode ?

- Kurosaki ! s'impatienta le capitaine de la dixième division. Si on arrive en retard, c'est de ta faute !

{...}

La réunion chez Urahara était maintenant terminée depuis quelques minutes, mais Ichigo était toujours là, perdu dans ses pensés tout en fixant d'un oeil mauvais le shinigami aux cheveux blancs. Jusqu'à qu'une voix le sorte de sa léthargie, et du même coup, lui fit dévier son regard.

- Kurosaki-kun ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec Toshiro-kun ? questionna Orihime.

Elle n'aurait pas plus être plus près du but.

- Je viens de découvrir que ma soeur et lui se connaissent ! C'est complètement absurde ! Elle l'a même invité à jouer au football ! J'y comprends rien !  
- Oh, mais c'est super ça ! s'exclama joyeusement la lycéenne. Je les trouve plutôt mignon ensemble. Et Rangiku m'a dit que Toshiro-kun était venu dans le monde réel pour la voir, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça soit vrai...  
- Quoi ? Il a quoi ? Mignon ? s'indigna le roux, choqué. Je crois que je devrais aller parler à Karin.

Sur ce, il se leva d'un bond et quitta la pièce en vitesse.

- Hum, est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? se demanda Orihime.

{...}

Alors qu'Ichigo sommeillait dans son lit, il entendit d'une oreille distraite un «Je sors !». Son cerveau prit quelques secondes pour analyser la phrase et quand il renvoya l'information, le shinigami remplaçant ouvrit soudainement les yeux et bondit hors de son lit avant de piquer un sprint et de s'arrêter en haut des escaliers.

- Attends Karin !

La porte, qui était sur le point de se refermer, s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la jeune fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ichi-nii ? questionna-t-elle.  
- Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
- Ben, au terrain de football.  
- À cette heure-ci, s'étonna-t-il.  
- Il est midi passé Ichi-nii, répondit-elle en roulant les yeux.

Midi passé ? Il avait dormi tant que ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ?  
- D'après toi ? Je vais faire du ski ! déclara-t-elle sarcastiquement. Mais non ! Je vais jouer au football, qu'est-ce que tu crois !  
- Avec qui ?  
- Avec mes amis. Bon, je peux y aller maintenant ? soupira-t-elle.

_Bah, rien à craindre de ces mioches qui servent d'amis à Karin,_ pensa Ichigo avant de libérer sa soeur.  
D'un pas lent, il retourna à sa chambre.

- Tu es paranoïaque, fit une voix derrière lui.

Le roux se retourna pour voir Rukia.

- Non, je m'inquiète seulement pour ma soeur.  
- Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'elle joue au football avec un certain capitaine ou qu'elle ait un petit-ami avant que toi tu t'es décoincé ? suggéra malicieusement la petite shinigami.  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! s'énerva-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, douché et habillé, Rukia avait disparu. Ichigo descendit pour se trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Puis, il sortit sous le soleil tapant et prit la direction du terrain de football. Ensuite, sans se faire remarquer, il se cacha derrière un arbre assez grand. Le tronc du végétal se divisait en deux énormes branches à la hauteur du shinigami et donc, Ichigo n'eut aucun mal à observer discrètement sa soeur.

Il nota que cette dernière parlait avec quelqu'un et étrangement, il ne voyait pas les mioches qui trainaient habituellement avec elle. Il tourna la tête pour avoir un meilleur angle. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit les cheveux blancs du capitaine de la dixième division ! _Alors, comme ça, il est venu..._

- Allez Toshiro ! Apprends-moi ce truc que tu as fait la dernière fois quand tu as sauté dans les airs pour frapper le ballon la tête à l'envers ! dit Karin.

_Comment ça "la dernière fois" ? _songea Ichigo, les sourcils froncés. Ce soir, il lui parlerait. Il avait voulu le faire la veille, mais un hollow l'avait ralentit et lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui, tout le monde dormait déjà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kurosaki-kun ?

Le shinigami remplaçant sursauta et il sentit son coeur battre la chamade.

- Salut Inoue. Bah, je ne fais rien de spécial...dit-il en se grattant le cou.  
- Tu espionnais ta soeur ? interrogea Orihime en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui.  
- Euh...Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne faisais que passer par-là et je me suis arrêté pour me reposer un peu derrière cette arbre, mentit Ichigo.

D'accord, cette histoire était fumeuse, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu inventer en si peu de temps.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
- Rangiku voulait qu'on espionne Toshiro-kun...  
- Et tu as été incapable de refuser ? termina-t-il.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Il semblerait, rit-elle ses joues en feu.  
- Tu es trop gentille, lui reprocha-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Soudainement, Ichigo reçut un ballon derrière la tête avant d'être projeté au sol par la force de l'impact.

- Kurosaki-kun ! s'écria la lycéenne en écarquillant ses yeux de surprise. Est-ce que tu es blessé ?  
- Non, ça va aller, assura-t-il en se relevant péniblement, un main sur l'arrière de sa tête.

Il contourna l'arbre avant de crier :

- Karin ! C'est quoi cette idée de me lancer un ballon par la tête ? Ça fait un mal de chien ! En tant que grand frère, tu dois me respecter !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ichi-nii ? questionna-t-elle, nullement intimidée.  
- On n'a plus le droit de se reposer à l'ombre d'un arbre ? Et puis, comment savais-tu que j'étais là ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop, dit Karin en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste senti ton aura.

Ichigo grommela des paroles incompréhensibles pour lui-même tandis qu'Orihime apparaissait près de lui.

- Bonjour, Karin-chan ! salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Orihime-chan ? Tu es là aussi ? s'étonna la jeune Kurosaki. C'est bizarre, je n'ai même pas senti son énergie...  
- Inoue, un jour, il faudra que tu m'apprennes à masquer mon reiatsu, dit le shinigami remplaçant.  
- Hé hé, rit-elle, la main derrière la tête.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et les trois personnes tournèrent la tête pour voir une Rangiku qui était debout, dans un petit buisson, la main posée sur son front.

- Capitaine ! Pourquoi avez-vous frappé ce ballon aussi fort ? Ça fait mal ! se plaignit-elle.  
- Matsumoto ! s'énerva Toshiro. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de m'espionner ?  
- Mais, je ne vous espionnais pas capitaine !

Une longue discussion endiablé commença entre les deux shinigamis tandis que les deux Kurosaki regardaient cette scène, blasés.

- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, dit Orihime en commençant à s'éloigner lentement.  
- Je te raccompagne, lança Ichigo. Enfin, si tu veux.  
- D'accord, accepta-t-elle, un sourire éclairant son visage.  
- Ichi-nii, je ne te connaissais pas aussi galant, fit Karin avec un sourire et un regard pleins de sous-entendus.  
- Il faudra que je parle avec toi ce soir, déclara son grand frère sur un ton presque menaçant. Allons-y, Inoue, se radoucit-il.

Ils s'éloignèrent laissant une Karin qui bouillait sur place. Pour évacuer sa colère, elle frappa avec toute sa force dans un ballon qui eut la malchance d'être à cet endroit. L'objet vola en direction de Toshiro. Ce dernier réussit à arrêter le missile avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Karin ? demanda-t-il surpris par sa soudaine altitude.  
- Mon frère me tape sur les nerfs ! Il est bien trop protecteur -envahissant même- et ça m'énerve !  
- Et il est où maintenant ? interrogea Rangiku en regardant autour d'elle.  
- Il est parti avec Orihime.  
- Ah là là, je me demande quand c'est deux-là vont s'ouvrir les yeux, soupira la vice-capitaine. Hey, taicho ! Je viens de me souvenir de ce que je voulais vous dire ! À partir de demain, vous serez dans la même classe qu'elle ! termina-t-elle joyeusement en pointant Karin.  
- QUOI ? hurla Toshiro.  
- Wouah, c'est super ! Je trouvai étrange aussi qu'un garçon de ton âge n'aille pas à l'école, renchérit Karin.  
- MATSUMOTO !

{...}

- J'y arrive pas !

Voilà maintenant près d'une heure que Rangiku s'était éclipsé suite à la crise de son capitaine et maintenant Karin tentait tant bien que mal de réussir la figure qui lui avait montrée Toshiro. Le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devrait bientôt rentrer.

- Rah ! J'en ai marre !

Elle botta le ballon et s'assit sur l'herbe, bientôt rejoint par le capitaine de la dixième division.

- Tu devrais rentrer, fit-il. Il va bientôt faire noir.  
- Je sais, soupira-t-elle, mais je n'ai pas envie de revoir mon stupide frère. Toshiro, parle-moi des shinigamis, ordonna-t-elle soudainement sérieuse.  
- Quoi ?  
- Parle-moi des shinigamis.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je suis curieuse et Ichi-nii refuse de répondre à mes questions.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- Hum...Quel est le travail des shinigamis ?  
- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des âmes errantes ? Ou des fantômes si tu préfères.  
- Oui, il y en avait souvent qui collait aux basket d'Ichigo, se souvint-elle.  
- Et bien, l'une de nos tâches est de les envoyer à la Soul Society. C'est ce que vous appelez paradis je crois. L'autre travail est d'éliminer les hollows.  
- Est-ce que c'était aussi un hollow celui qui est apparu la dernière fois ?  
- Oui, confirma-t-il. Cependant, il avait une forme plus évolué. Un hollow de très haut niveau.  
- Et pourtant, tu l'as abattu si facilement ! En un seul coup, tu as transformé son bras en un énorme glaçon ! Est-ce que tous les shinigamis peuvent faire ça ?  
- Non. Mon zanpakuto...mon sabre trancheur d'âme, rectifia-t-il en voyant le point d'interrogation dans le visage de la jeune fille. Mon sabre est de type glace. Tous les zanpakuto de chaque shinigami sont différents.  
- Est-ce que mon frère est fort ?

Le capitaine se leva et tendit sa main à la jeune fille pour l'inciter à faire de même.

- Oui, il est fort, dit-il. Il nous a beaucoup aidé par le passé et sûrement nous aidera-t-il encore dans le futur. Et si tu ne veux pas le mettre plus en colère, tu devrais partir maintenant.

Karin acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa demeure après avoir salué de la main Toshiro.

{...}

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Ichi-nii ?  
- Juste te parler.

Karin soupira et roula les yeux. Elle n'avait pas réussi à esquiver cette conversation. Tout à coup, elle remarqua la peluche de lion sur le sol. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied. Elle crut entendre un "ouch", mais n'y prêta pas attention.

- Karin, je ne veux plus que tu revois Toshiro, exigea sans détour Ichigo.  
- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle ne pouvant pas croire que venais de dire son frère. Tu plaisantes j'espère ?  
- Non, je suis sérieux.

En effet, la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu un air aussi grave sur le visage du roux.

- Je refuse ! protesta-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir un ami ! Il m'a sauvé la vie et il m'apprend des feintes super au soccer !  
- Parce que c'est un simple ami pour toi ?

_Houston, we have a problem ! On perd du terrain ! Je répète ; On perd du terrain !_ fit l'alarme dans la tête de Karin.

- B-Bien sûr que si ! bégaya-t-elle en sentant ses joues s'enflammées. Je reconnais qu'il est spécial, mais ce n'est qu'un ami. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si on t'empêchait de voir Orihime ?

_Hésitation. J'ai trouvé ton point faible grand frère !_

- Ce n'est pas pareil, se défendit-il. Inoue n'est qu'une amie !

_On reprend l'avantage ! Touché coulé, Ichi-nii !_

- Mais bien sûr, le nargua-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Je te raccompagne, fit-elle en imitant Ichigo. Quoi, t'as peur qu'elle se fasse attaquer en pleine après-midi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je te connais trop bien, Ichi-nii ! J'ai bien vu que tu as craqué pour Orihime. Et n'essaye pas de le nier ! ajouta-t-elle en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Ça se voit à des kilomètres à la ronde que tu es amoureux d'elle !

_À des kilomètres...? Tant que ça ?_ pensa Ichigo, horrifié à l'idée que ces sentiments puissent transparaître.

- Je veux quand même que tu arrêtes de voir Toshiro, insista-t-il, ayant retrouver ses esprits.  
- Tu sais, plus tu vieillis, plus tu ressembles à papa, soupira Karin. Têtu, bagarreur, idiot, surprotecteur et surtout incapable de se mêler de ses oignons. Écoute bien, j'ai un marché à te proposer.  
- Un marché ? dit-il sceptique.  
- Oui. Si je réussis à faire tomber Orihime dans tes bras, tu me laisseras tranquille avec Toshiro. Alors, c'est d'accord ? demanda-t-elle en tendant sa main. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

Ichigo prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- Je ne peux pas croire que je vais faire ça, grommela-t-il avant de serrer la main de sa soeur pour conclure le marché.  
- Ah, l'amour nous fait quelques fois faire des choses bien stupides...

{...}

- Matsumoto.  
- Oui, capitaine ?  
- À notre retour à la Soul Society, tu es viré.

Les deux shinigamis de la dixième division se tenaient à l'entrée de l'école. Les jeunes regardaient avec un oeil méfiant le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

- Mais non, capitaine ! Moi, je suis sûre que vous allez me remercier ! Bon, allez-y sinon, vous allez être en retard !

Toshiro grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit.

{...}

- Bon, asseyez-vous tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouvel élève !

Une porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer le capitaine de la dixième division. Les étudiants de la classe fixèrent le nouveau et commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux jusqu'à ce que l'enseignante les ramène à l'ordre.

- Alors, quel est ton nom ? questionna-t-elle.  
- Toshiro Hitsugaya, répondit-il de sa voix habituelle, soit froide.  
- Désolé, mais je ne crois pas que tes cheveux sont permis ici...  
- C'est ma couleur naturel ! s'énerva-t-il.

La température de la classe chuta soudainement. Les étudiants furent parcourus d'un frisson et la chair de poule se manifesta sur leurs bras. L'air était tout à coup très lourd, mais surtout froide.

- B-b-bon d-d'accord, tu peux aller t'asseoir, bégaya l'enseignante en pointant un bureau libre.

Toujours avec cette aura glacial, le capitaine s'y dirigea pour s'apercevoir qu'il était à côté de Karin. Cette dernière avait son poing enfoncé dans la bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de dire dans le silence mortel de la classe. Malgré tout, son corps tressautait et on pouvait voir des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Toshiro l'observa avec méfiance et curiosité, se demandant ce qui aurait pu déclarer un tel état d'hilarité chez elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? interrogea-t-il, la curiosité l'ayant remportée.  
- À cause de toi ! réussit-elle à dire. La tête que tu as tirée lorsque la prof t'a parlé de tes cheveux était à mourir de rire ! Vraiment, ça valait un million de dollar !  
- Ah ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- En plus, tu as terrifié toute la classe ! La prof inclus ! La tronche qu'ils avaient ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un nouveau rire.  
- Tant mieux, comme ça, ils me laisseront tranquille. Mais, toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air traumatisé...  
- Tu sais, avec mon frère, j'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je ne te connaissais pas.

L'enseignante choisit ce moment pour demander le silence et ainsi mettre fin à leur conversation.

{...}

Le cours préféré de Karin arriva rapidement ; Sport ! Alors que la majorité des filles s'en plaignaient, c'était tout le contraire pour la soeur d'Ichigo. Elle devait certainement retenir ça de son frère.  
Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le terrain sous un soleil de plomb, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'une certaine chevelure blanche, mais le professeur ramena ses élèves à l'ordre et des équipes furent formées pour jouer au football.

Les jeunes se dispersèrent et lorsque Karin passa près d'un arbre, elle perçut un bip incessant, mais familier. Elle se retourna et leva les yeux pour découvrir le capitaine de la dixième division, assit sur une branche du végétal, le dos contre le tronc. À l'ombre grâce au feuillage, il pianotait sur son cellulaire (GPS à hollow). Karin voulut lui adresser la parole, mais ses coéquipiers l'appelaient.

Même si elle jouait à son sport préféré, la jeune Kurosaki n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses pensés et son regard déviaient sans cesse vers lui. Elle le trouvait si...différent des autres garçons de son âge. C'est sûr, être un shinigami n'était pas commun, ce qui le rendait déjà très spécial. Il y avait aussi son apparence sortant de l'ordinaire. Des yeux turquoise et des cheveux blancs comme la neige.

Mais, ce n'était pas ça qu'elle aimait le plus de lui. Ce qui le différenciait sûrement le plus des autres garçons étaient son altitude. Certes, il était un peu froid, mais il ne se prenait pas pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il était lui-même. Il ne racontait pas des blagues idiotes ou ne jouait pas au macho pour impressionner les filles. Il n'essayait pas d'attirer l'attention en faisant des imbécillités. Non, lui, il était tout simplement lui-même. Il s'énervait quand on lui parlait de sa grandeur ou lorsque sa vice-capitaine avait fait une bêtise. Calme et plutôt discret, il était toujours un peu froid, mais elle était persuadée qu'il avait un bon fond. Ne restait qu'à creuser pour le trouver...

L'équipe adverse marqua un point ce qui incita Karin à se concentrer sur son jeu de pied. Bientôt, le ballon vola dans les airs et la jeune fille décida que c'était le moment parfait pour essayer cette nouvelle figure. Elle sauta et frappa la balle qui s'élança à une vitesse phénoménal vers le but adverse et...compta ! Elle avait réussi ! Malgré un atterrissage difficile, elle avait enfin réussi !

- Hey Toshiro ! T'as vu ça ? J'ai réussi ! s'écria-t-elle.

Ce dernier ne leva même pas les yeux, obsédé par son téléphone portable. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Karin, tout comme son frère, détestait être ignorée de la sorte.

- Hé, je te parle ! lança-t-elle.

Et elle lui envoya un ballon en pleine face. Le capitaine de la dixième division tomba de son arbre pour s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Karin ? tempêta-t-il.

Seulement, la jeune Kurosaki lui faisait dos et semblait fixé un point invisible dans le ciel. Toshiro se leva, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Ses sourcils froncés dans une expression proche de la confusion, il fit un pas dans sa direction, mais un bruit familier attira son attention. Il se retourna et chercha l'appareil électronique. Il l'aperçut sur le sol avant de l'attraper. Ses yeux turquoise s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il tournait d'un geste vif sa tête.

- KARIN ! hurla-t-il.

Un hollow venait d'apparaître au-dessus des étudiants qui continuaient à jouer, inconscients du danger qui planait. Karin, quant à elle, s'était déjà mise en action. Elle zigzaguait à toute vitesse entre les élèves, volant un ballon de football à l'un d'eux. Avec toute sa force, elle le frappa. L'objet atteignit le visage du monstre et sous la force de l'impact, son masque se brisa et le hollow se désintégra.

- Ça va ?

Karin se retourna. Toshiro était là. Elle sentit son coeur palpiter.

- Hein ? fit-elle avant de reprendre ses esprits. Euh, oui, ça va. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'un hollow apparaissait.

Le capitaine l'évalua de ses yeux inquiets avant d'acquiescer.

{...}

Les jours suivants passèrent rapidement et la semaine se termina sans aucun autre incident. Seulement, il restait toujours un autre problème : Ichigo. Ne connaissant pas grand chose en amour (tout comme lui apparemment), Karin n'était pas la meilleure pour jouer au cupidon. Cependant, elle savait que pour mettre son frère et Orihime ensemble, elle n'aurait qu'à les pousser un peu dans les bras de l'autre et le tour serait joué. Il ne restait qu'à trouver une situation où ils seraient obligatoirement ensemble et qui les rapprocheraient.

Mais, quoi ? Elle aurait besoin d'aide, c'était certain. Karin pourrait toujours demander à Rukia, mais pour Toshiro, elle était certaine qu'il refuserait de se mêler de ça. Il y avait aussi cette femme, Rangiku, qui semblait intéressée par les relations amoureuses des autres. Il ne restait qu'en leur en parler.

Mercredi commença comme tous les autres jours. À l'école, Toshiro était devenu, en près d'une semaine, l'étudiant le plus populaire. Il était considéré comme un génie peu commun par les enseignantes. Les filles étaient toutes sous son charme tandis que les garçons l'enviaient et le détestaient en même temps. Le capitaine avait même un fan club ! Bien sûr, ce dernier était composé uniquement de jeune fille folle amoureuse de lui. Ah ! La vie de Toshiro Hitsugaya n'était pas facile !

Du côté de Karin, rien n'avait changé. Néanmoins, elle n'aimait pas l'attention que lui portaient toutes ces filles. Elle ne pouvait même plus parler à Toshiro sans que l'une d'elle la fusille du regard ! Heureusement qu'elle savait se défendre, car elles allaient même jusqu'à la menacer ! Vraiment, les filles de ce fan club étaient complètement cinglées...

À la récréation, le capitaine de la dixième division sortit prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Cependant, son moment de repos fut bien vite interrompu par des cris hystériques.

- KYAH ! TOSHIRO-KUN !

_Merde, encore ces fan girls_, pensa-t-il avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il trouva un buisson et s'y cacha derrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Toshiro ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Karin qui le regardait avec scepticisme, un ballon sous le bras.

- Je me cache de mon fan club.  
- Je te plains. En plus, il y en a combien ? Une vingtaine de filles ? rit-elle.  
- Aide-moi, Karin, la supplia-t-il en voyant les fan girls approché.  
- Quoi ? Mais, tu n'es pas un génie et un capitaine capable d'abattre d'énorme monstre ? le nargua-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais utiliser mon zanpakuto contre elles ! Ce sont des monstres, mais des monstres vivants !  
- Bon, d'accord, je vais t'aider.

La horde de fille avait découvert les cheveux blancs du garçon et couraient vivement vers les deux jeunes. Ayant été repéré, Toshiro se leva et se prépara à s'enfuir quand Karin lança sa stratégie.

- Pouvez-vous nous laisser tranquille, moi et mon **petit-ami** ? Suivre mon Shiro-kun partout, vous êtes énervantes.  
- Ton petit-ami ? se moqua une fille.  
- Ça ne se peut pas, Tu fais tellement garçon manqué. Toshiro ne peut pas t'aimer, renchérit une autre fan girls.  
- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui j'aime, dit le capitaine pour venir à sa défense.  
- Mais, elle est tellement laide ! On dirait qu'elle a reçu de l'acide en plein visage ! ajouta une fille.  
- Ta gueule, salope, attaqua calmement Karin en lui envoyant un ballon en pleine figure.  
- Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas vrai, fit une fan girls. Comment pouvons-nous savoir que vous ne jouez pas la comédie ?

_Oh Oh, je le sens pas ce coup-là_, pensa Toshiro.

- Kurosaki, si c'est ton petit-ami, alors, embrasse-le !

Pour une rare fois, le capitaine de la dixième division piqua un fard malgré lui. Tout comme son amie près de lui.

- UN BAISER ! UN BAISER ! UN BAISER ! scandèrent en coeur le fan club.

Karin se tourna vers Toshiro. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de lui offrir son aide. Mais, bon. Elle n'avait qu'à l'embrasser. Il y avait des choses pire que ça dans la vie, non ? Il y avait des centaines d'enfants qui mouraient de faim dans le monde, et elle se plaignait de devoir embrasser un garçon pour le sauver des griffes de fan girls dangereuses ? Mais, il faut ajouter, ce n'était pas n'importe lequel garçon. _Oh, et puis, ça ne doit pas être si pire !_ songea-t-elle.

Et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Toshiro qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise sur le coup. Les fan girls commencèrent à pleurer et quand elles eurent toutes disparu, les deux jeunes se séparèrent, leur corps encore parcoururent par des courants électriques.

- Bon, enfin débarrassé de ces cruches ! parvint à dire Karin avec un coeur qui ne voulait pas se calmer. En tout cas, tu m'en dois une Toshiro !

Ce dernier était paralysé, encore sous le choc. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fille l'embrassait !

- La Terre appelle la lune ! La Terre appelle la lune ! fit la jeune Kurosaki en passant la main devant les yeux du garçon. Reviens-en ! C'était juste un petit baiser ! Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu embrasses une fille !

Puis, elle éclata de rire en s'en rouler par terre, tandis que Toshiro reprenait ses esprits. Soudain, Karin s'arrêta de rire, une idée venait de fleurir dans sa tête.

- Toshiro ! s'écria-t-elle surexcitée. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire où est Rukia ?

Le capitaine l'observa avec un doute dans ses yeux, avant de rechercher le reiatsu de cette shinigami.

- Elle est chez Inoue avec ma vice-capitaine, répondit-il finalement.  
- Bien ! Allons-y !

Karin agrippa Toshiro par le poignet et commença à courir.

- Hey ! protesta-t-il. Tu as cours, je te rappelle !  
- Pas grave ! Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de revoir ton fan club.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement d'Orihime. Toshiro ne prit pas la peine de cogner et entra à l'intérieur bientôt suivi de Karin.

- Capitaine ! Vous êtes déjà rentrés ? s'étonna Rangiku. Oh, et tu as amené la soeur d'Ichigo avec toi ?  
- C'est elle qui voulait venir, se défendit-il. Elle veut parler à Rukia, je crois.  
- À propos de quoi ? fit cette dernière en apparaissant près de la vice-capitaine.  
- Il faut que vous m'aidiez. Est-ce qu'Orihime est là ? questionna Karin.  
- Non, elle n'est pas encore rentrée du lycée.  
- Bien. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour mettre au point un plan pour que mon frère et Orihime soient ensemble.  
- D'accord ! accepta sur le champ Rukia.  
- Ça va être amusant ! s'exclama Rangiku.  
- Oublie-moi, dit Toshiro en s'éloignant.  
- Je t'ai aidé tout à l'heure, lui rappela Karin. Alors, tu m'en dois une.

Le capitaine soupira et revint sur ses pas à contre-coeur. Puis, ils commencèrent à établir une stratégie. Durant une heure, ils préparèrent le plan et donnèrent des directives. Puis, lorsqu'Orihime entra dans son appartement, tout était déjà prêt sans qu'elle ait un doute quelconque.

{...}

Le soir même, la famille Kurosaki était réunie autour de la table pour prendre leur repas. Bientôt, Yuzu et Isshin quittèrent la cuisine pour aller regarder la télévision tandis qu'Ichigo et Karin débarrassaient la table.

- Ichi-nii, est-ce que tu voudrais jouer dans mon équipe de football ? Il nous manque un joueur.  
- Non, répondit-il sans détour.

_Ça commence bien_, songea sa soeur avant de revenir à la charge.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, ça fait parti du marché, alors...

_Hein ? Comment jouer au football pourrait me rapprocher d'Inoue ?_ pensa le shinigami remplaçant avec confusion.

- Oh, et puis, si tu ne veux vraiment pas, je peux toujours demander à Toshiro de te remplacer...  
- C'est d'accord, coupa le roux.  
- Bien, la partie est ce samedi, termina-t-elle avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

{...}

Samedi un peu trop vite. Dans la chambre d'Orihime, tout était calme, pour l'instant. En effet, à midi pile, deux personnes tirèrent la lycéenne aux pouvoirs surnaturels de son sommeil. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle avait quitté sa chambre en ouvrant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

La jeune femme se retrouva assise devant un miroir. Elle pouvait voir derrière elle Rukia et Rangiku qui abordaient un étrange sourire.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé aussi brutalement, Inoue, s'excusa Rukia. Mais, on a prévu quelque chose pour cette après-midi.  
- Et c'est quoi ?  
- Une surprise ! répondit Rangiku. Maintenant, reste tranquille pendant qu'on t'arrange les cheveux.

Orihime se questionna et essaya tant bien que mal de deviner l'endroit où ils iraient. Elle espérait secrètement que son shinigami préféré y soit.  
Puis, une heure plus tard, Rukia et Rangiku en avaient terminé avec la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et des mèches encadraient son visage. Elle portait une jupe blanche avec une camisole noir qui avait des motifs floraux blancs. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'admirer plus longtemps dans le miroir que les deux shinigamis l'entrainaient à l'extérieur sous un soleil éclatant.

- Où allons-nous ? questionna Orihime une fois de plus.

Rukia et Rangiku s'échangèrent un regard complice. Puis, la shinigami de la treizième division prit la parole.

- On va assister un match de football !

En disant ses mots, le terrain se dessina devant eux.

- Hein ? s'étonna la rousse. Pourquoi ?  
- Pour encourager Ichigo ! répondit la vice-capitaine, souriante.  
- Q-Quoi ? Kurosaki-kun sera là ? dit-elle en se sentant rougir à la simple pensé du roux.  
- Oui, pourquoi ? Il y aurait-il un problème avec lui ? interrogea narquoisement Rukia.  
- N-Non ! s'écria-t-elle un peu trop rapidement. Aucun problème !

{...}

Alors que les trois filles approchaient de l'endroit où se déroulait la partie, Ichigo y était déjà depuis quelques minutes. En observant l'équipe adverse, il s'aperçut que les membres de celle-ci avaient environ son âge !

- Karin, depuis quand joues-tu contre des lycéens ?  
- Depuis aujourd'hui ! répondit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule en s'éloignant pour voir ses amis.

Ichigo reposa ses yeux marron sur le groupe de jeunes. Ces derniers se mirent à pointer quelque chose au loin. Le shinigami suivit leur regard et reconnut immédiatement ses trois amies. _Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elles font ici ?_ pensa-t-il avant de faire la liaison. Il fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers sa soeur, mais celle-ci discutait avec l'arbitre. _Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait entrainé Rukia et Rangiku dans son plan ?_

Soudain, un coup de sifflet se fit entendre, annonçant le début du match. Du coin de l'oeil, Ichigo vit les filles s'asseoir sur un banc près du terrain. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas les saluer et se concentrer sur le jeu. Bientôt, le roux reçut une passe, évita un joueur et compta le premier but ! Seulement, l'équipe adverse contre-attaqua rapidement.

Du côté des filles, elles applaudissaient et criaient lorsqu'un point était marqué et parlaient entre elles. En fait, c'était plutôt Rukia et Rangiku qui meublaient la conversation, car Orihime était sur le bout de son banc, n'ayant d'yeux que pour le shinigami remplaçant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se dresse devant elle.

L'équipe de Karin avait perdu son avance. La cause était que son grand frère semblait déconcentré par la présence d'une personne en particulier. En effet, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil dans leur direction, mais cette fois, il s'arrêta complètement de courir. Un des lycéens de l'autre équipe faisait la conversation à Orihime, une main posée sur l'épaule nue de la jeune fille. Pris d'une soudaine envie de frapper, il donna un féroce coup de pied dans le ballon qui heurta le jeune homme en plein visage. Celui-ci faillit tomber, en perte d'équilibre.

- Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu toi et ta sale tronche, lança Ichigo avec un de ces sourires arrogants.  
- Enfoiré...

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, le shinigami se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui accorda un de ces rares petits sourires avant de se remettre à courir après la balle. L'équipe Kurosaki avait maintenant repris l'avantage. Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes à la partie lorsqu'Ichigo, en plein accélération, vit se former devant ses yeux, un tapis de glace sur l'herbe. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il glissa sur la surface et se tordit du même coup sa cheville. Sur le sol, il releva la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait que de l'herbe ! Pas une seule trace de glace !

- Est-ce que ça va, Ichi-nii ? questionna Karin en l'aidant à se relever.  
- Ouais, je me suis juste foulé la cheville. Désolé, mais tu devras terminer la partie sans moi, fit-il en sautant sur une jambe pour aller s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche.  
- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Toshiro va te remplacer.

En disant ces mots, le concerné apparut aux côtés de la jeune fille. Le shinigami remplaçant n'eut pas le temps de protester que les deux étaient déjà partis reprendre leur position sur le terrain.

- Merci Toshiro pour la glace, dit Karin avec un sourire.  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru me servir d'Hyôrinmaru pour ça, soupira le capitaine.

{...}

- Oh ! Kurosaki-kun !

Les deux shinigamis s'échangèrent un nouveau regard.

- Inoue, tu devrais aller le voir, suggéra Rukia.  
- Oui ! Va voir s'il va bien ! renchérit Rangiku avec un clin d'oeil. Je suis sûre qu'il va être content de te voir !  
- M-Mais...! bégaya Orihime.

Trop tard, les femmes l'avaient déjà poussée vers lui.

- Est-ce que ça va, Kurosaki-kun ? risqua-t-elle, le coeur battant.  
- Inoue ? fit-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Euh, oui ça va. Ma cheville est simplement foulée. J'ai déjà connu pire comme blessure. Allez, ne reste pas planter-là, assieds-toi.

Elle obéit tout en gardant une distance entre elle et lui.

- Laisse-moi te soigner, Sōten...hein ?

Elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne portait pas ses barrettes !

- Ah non ! Mais, où sont-elles passées ? fit-elle en regardant sous le banc qu'elle était assise avant de chercher autour d'elle. Rangiku-san, Kuchiki-san, vous n'auriez pas vu...Hein ? Mais, où sont-elles parties ?

En effet, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des deux femmes shinigamis.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Inoue. Je ne vais pas en mourir, assura Ichigo.  
- Je sais, mais je n'aime pas ne pas les avoir sur moi. C'est sûrement Rangiku-san qui a oublié de me les remettre après m'avoir coiffé les cheveux.

Puis, un coup de sifflet retentit et les membres de l'équipe de Karin sautèrent de joie (sauf Toshiro). Ils avaient gagnés 7 à 5 contre des lycéens ! Néanmoins, la soeur du roux ne fêta pas longtemps.

- Ichi-nii, ne bouge pas de là, je vais chercher papa ! lança-t-elle avant de déguerpir, agrippant le capitaine aux cheveux blancs au passage.

Après s'être assurée que son frère était hors de vue, Karin se stoppa brutalement et se tourna vers le garçon.

- Après une victoire comme celle-ci, je mangerai bien une glace, pas toi ?  
- Hein ? s'étonna-t-il, ne la suivant pas du tout. Mais, ton frère ?...  
- T'inquiète pas pour lui, ça fait parti du plan.

{...}

Du côté de notre shinigami préféré, le silence s'était installé entre les deux adolescents qui attendaient le retour de Karin et de l'idiot, mais médecin, père.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici. Je comprendrai si tu voudrais partir...  
- Non, ça ne me dérange pas, Kurosaki-kun. Et puis, j'aime être avec toi...Non, enfin, je veux dire, c'est sympa et...et tu es mon ami, alors c'est normal et euh...Oublie ça.

Ichigo eut un petit sourire à la réponse maladroite de la jeune fille.

- Alors, je ne savais pas que tu aimais le football, dit-il.  
- En fait, je n'aime pas ça tant que ça, c'est juste que Rangiku et Rukia m'ont entraînée bien malgré moi, mais je ne veux pas dire que c'était ennuyant ! Tu jouais très bien, enfin, je veux dire, toi et ton équipe, mais surtout toi parce que tu es beau et fort comme un chevalier qui doit sauver le monde d'une invasion d'extraterrestre, mais je m'éloigne un peu là, s'aperçut-elle en reprenant son souffle. Oh, non ! Je ne peux pas croire tout ce que je viens de dire ! Excuse-moi, Kurosaki-kun ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pas que tu n'es pas fort ! Non ! Tu es très fort ! Et quand je dis que tu es beau, je veux dire que tu n'es pas laid comme Omaeda ! (Pauvre de lui, je le prends toujours comme exemple ! XD) Tu comprends ? Parce que les chevaliers sont rarement laids, mais de doute manière tu n'es pas un chevalier, tu es un shinigami ! Haha ! Enfin pas totalement, tu es aussi un humain et tu as un hollow...Hum, Kurosaki-kun, oublies tout ce que je viens de dire ! Je parle trop...  
- Inoue, calme-toi, fit Ichigo, amusé par son comportement. Je ne vais pas te manger.  
- Haha, rit-elle nerveusement. De toute manière, je ne crois pas que je sois comestible !

Durant l'heure qui suivirent, les deux adolescents bavardèrent et plaisantèrent. Le temps passa à une vitesse affolante et bientôt, ils s'aperçurent que le soleil déclinait déjà à l'horizon et que la nuit allait tomber sur eux.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que Karin fait ? s'énerva Ichigo.

Puis, une réponse fusa dans son esprit. Peut-être est-ce que cela faisait parti de son plan ?

- Inoue, je vais rentrer chez moi, décida-t-il. Tu ferais mieux de faire de même.  
- Hein ? Mais, comment est-ce que tu vas faire ? Ta cheville est foulée !  
- Je sauterai sur une seule jambe, persista-t-il.

Il se leva et alors qu'il tentait de prendre un élan pour sauter, il se sentit perdre l'équilibre. Orihime vint à sa rescousse en enroulant son bras dans le dos du roux avant de lui prendre la main pour poser son bras musclé autour de ses frêles épaules nues. La jeune fille ne put réprimer un frisson au contact de sa peau.

- Inoue...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurosaki-kun. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, assura-t-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Le shinigami remplaçant sut qu'elle ne parlait pas juste d'aujourd'hui.  
Puis, ils commencèrent à marcher lentement. Orihime devait faire un effort surhumain pour se concentrer sur la route, car la proximité de l'homme qu'elle aimait la déstabilisait. Elle se maudissait d'avoir écouté Rukia et Rangiku pour le choix de la camisole.

Du côté d'Ichigo, il se dit qu'une situation comme celle-ci ne se représenterait peut-être pas. _C'est le moment ou jamais_, pensa-t-il. Sans raison, il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et sa bouche était soudainement sèche. Il tourna la tête vers Orihime et remarqua la rivière de Karakura qui s'étendait juste un peu plus loin, en bas de cette pente douce. Le soleil jetait ses rayons orangé sur l'eau et semblait éclairé le profil de la lycéenne aux barrettes. Ichigo fut obnubilé par cette vision presque irréelle tellement elle était belle. Son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres malgré lui.

- Orihime...

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise qu'il l'ait appelée par son prénom. Tellement surprise que son pied s'éloigna de la route. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à côté de la route ? Une pente. Orihime glissa et entraina le shinigami dans sa chute. Ils déboulèrent tous les deux dans l'herbe. Quand la course se termina, Ichigo était au-dessus de la rousse, les deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête. La jeune fille, étourdie, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser la position gênante dans lequel ils étaient et aussi la proximité du roux.

Elle piqua un fard en croisant le regard intense du shinigami remplaçant. Elle n'osait même plus bouger, de peur qu'il dévie ses yeux marron d'elle. Hypnotisé, elle semblait aussi avoir perdu l'usage de la parole. Même son cerveau refusait d'analyser la situation. Puis, elle vit le visage d'Ichigo se rapprocher. Son coeur tambourina sauvagement contre sa cage thoracique tandis qu'elle pouvait maintenant sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Plus que quelque centimètre...

{… }

Du côté de Karin, elle avait entraîné Toshiro dans une crèmerie au millier de parfums. La soeur d'Ichigo arrêta son choix sur une glace au chocolat tandis que le capitaine, après avoir longuement hésité, en prit une à la menthe. Ils payèrent, (enfin, c'est plutôt Toshiro qui déboursa ! u.u) et ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille pour déguster leur friandise glacée.

- Au fait, Karin, j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça pour ton frère ?  
- C'est un marché, répondit-elle simplement.  
- Un...marché ?  
- Oui. Je devais faire en sorte qu'Orihime tombe dans ses bras, expliqua-t-elle.  
- En échange de quoi ? demanda le capitaine, curieux.  
- Et bien...fit la jeune fille en se tortillant sur place. En échange de quoi, il me laisserait tranquille et je pourrais continuer à te voir...  
- Désolé, mais je ne suis plus sûr de suivre, dit-il, la confusion se lisant dans ses yeux turquoise.  
- Tu sais comment Ichigo peut être protecteur quelque fois. Il était en train de devenir paranoïaque. Il est arrivé comme ça et m'a dit "je ne veux plus que tu revois Toshiro et blablabla et là j'ai protester et...

Elle fut coupée par une pression sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, c'était elle qui écarquillait les yeux de surprise avant de bloquer toute pensé rationnel et de répondre au baiser. Seulement, le capitaine se retira soudainement.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il rapidement en se levant. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris...

Cette fois, ce fut à Karin de surprendre une fois de plus le jeune garçon en l'embrassant à son tour. Toshiro réalisa alors que ces sentiments étaient réciproques ! Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment. Quand enfin, ils se séparèrent, Toshiro dit :

- Je crois que l'on devrait garder ça secret. Si ça venait aux oreilles de ton frère, je ne suis pas mieux que mort.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Si mon plan a marché, il sera bien trop occuper avec Orihime pour s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

Le capitaine de la dixième division acquiesça, même s'il n'était pas complètement rassuré. Main dans la main, ils sortirent à l'extérieur.

- Au fait, t'as quel âge, Toshiro ?  
- Rah, aucune importance.

{...}

- Nous s'y sommes arrivés finalement.

En effet, Ichigo et Orihime était parvenus à la demeure des Kurosaki. Le roux se servit du mur comme appui et il put ainsi donner congé à la jeune fille, mais refusant toutefois de relâcher sa main.

- Bon, et bien, je crois que je vais y aller, dit-elle.  
- Je t'aurai bien raccompagné, mais mon pied ne supportera pas le retour.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de l'attirer vers lui et de l'embrasser tendrement, se qui leur causèrent tous deux des frissons une nouvelle fois.

- Fais attention à toi, susurra-t-il à son oreille. On se voit demain.  
- Oui, fit-elle avec un énorme sourire. Et toi, prends soin de ta cheville, Ichigo.

La rousse déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de son shinigami avant de s'éloigner, bien à contre coeur. Avec un doux regard, le lycéen la suivit des yeux. Puis, il se tourna vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée tout en lâchant un soupir. Il devait affronter son idiot de père.

- ICHIGOOOOO ! T'ES EN RETARD D'UNE MINUTE !

Il évita de peu le poing de son géniteur avant de claudiquer jusqu'au sofa et de s'y laisser tomber.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Ça ne va pas très vite avec une cheville foulée ! Alors, si pour une fois, tu pourrais m'aider à la place de m'attaquer sans raison valable !

Une nouvelle dispute entre père et fils débuta tandis que Yuzu montait la table. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle annonça que le repas était prêt.

- Je m'inquiète. Karin n'est toujours pas rentrée, dit la jumelle.  
- Elle ne devrait pas tarder...  
- J'suis rentrée ! fit une voix accompagnée d'une porte que l'on claque.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs était à table, ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite au sermon que lui servait son géniteur. Quand il eut enfin terminé, les conversations reprirent.

- Mais, au fait Ichi-nii, comment as-tu fait pour te rendre jusqu'ici avec ta cheville foulée ? demanda avec espièglerie Karin. Le terrain de foot est pourtant très loin d'ici...  
- Ce n'est sûrement pas grâce à toi en tout cas. Ça faisait parti de ta stratégie de nous laisser en plan comme ça ?  
- Oh ! Je savais que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! mentit-elle. Mais bon, as-tu _scoré_ ? questionna-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil qui voulait dire bien des choses et un petit coup dans les côtes.

À ce moment, Ichigo savait qu'elle ne faisait pas allusion au football. Tout de suite, l'image de lui et Orihime, étendue dans l'herbe, lui vint à l'esprit et il sentit ses joues s'enflammer rien qu'en y repensant. Il baissa la tête vers son assiette pour cacher ses rougeurs tandis qu'il grommelait une réponse incompréhensible.

- Alors, Ichi-nii, combien de point as-tu marqué ? interrogea Yuzu.

Le shinigami remplaçant releva la tête et l'observa avec méfiance, comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi qu'elle parlait.

- Voyons, Ichi-nii ! Tu as compté trois buts ! lui rappela l'autre jumelle. De quoi crois-tu qu'elle parlait ?

Il fusilla sa soeur du regard.

- Au fait, chuchota Karin pour son frère. Est-ce que j'ai rempli ma part du marché ?

Le roux hocha brièvement la tête sans regarder sa soeur, mais il pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle avait un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Et toi, Karin ? Pourquoi étais-tu en retard ? demanda sa jumelle.  
- Euh...,ben...j'ai traîné un peu...

Yuzu et Isshin s'échangèrent un regard. Ces deux-là agissaient bizarrement aujourd'hui. Le géniteur observa Ichigo, qui le menton reposant dans sa main, regardait par la fenêtre, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Un comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! Et Karin, perdu dans ses pensés, la tête dans les nuages, mangeait comme une automate, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. _Hum, ils nous cachent quelque chose_, songea Isshin. _C'est mon rôle de père de percer leur secret ! Je ne vous lâcherai pas d'une semelle mes enfants !_

- BWAHAHA ! rit le géniteur avant de s'arrêter au regard que lui lançait les autres. Oups, j'ai dit ça tout haut ?

{...}

Orihime, quant à elle, venait d'entrer dans son appartement. Elle flottait littéralement sur un nuage et le shinigami remplaçant occupait toutes ses pensés. Elle avait encore du mal à croire tout ce qui s'était passé cette après-midi ! Jamais elle n'aurais cru que sa maladresse lui vaudrait un baiser de celui qu'elle aimait ! Elle était certainement la fille la plus heureuse au monde ! Puis, la rousse remarqua un petit sac en plein milieu de la table. Elle s'aperçut aussi qu'elle était seule.

_Rukia et Rangiku sont sûrement chez Urahara_, pensa-t-elle en ouvrant l'objet sur la table. Elle en retira...

- Mes barrettes !

En effet, les accessoires magiques reposaient dans sa main. La lycéenne trouva aussi un petit bout de papier...

Alors, tu t'es bien amusée avec Ichigo ?

- Quoi ? s'indigna Orihime en écarquillant les yeux. Alors, elles avaient tout prévu depuis le début...?


End file.
